


Daddy Franta

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a few hours after they had filmed the three collaborations and Connor had left, and Phil was in a rather cuddly mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Franta

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted onto my tumblr which you can find here (http://motivational-blood.tumblr.com/post/120820447771/daddy-franta)
> 
> also a link to the art it was based off of (http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/120788995616/phanscuddles-somebody-please-draw-an)

Phil was currently laying on his bed with his laptop propped up against his chest while he was editing his latest video, which was a collaboration with Connor Franta.

The videos that he had recently made with Dan and Connor was the most fun he had in quite a while, and it was nice to hang out with Connor, since he was someone they didn’t always hang out with.

Phil decided that was enough editing for now and decided to go check on Dan, which means to go get some affection. He closed his laptop and put it down on his mattress, getting up from his bed and leaving his bedroom.

He walked into the lounge to see Dan with his laptop, in his normal position with some television show on in the backgroud. Dan immediately noticed Phil’s presence and looked up at him.

“Hey,” Dan said as he lovingly looked up at his boyfriend. “How’s editing going?” He asked, putting his laptop down as Phil sat next to him.

“Pretty good, wanted to take a break and cuddle with my boyfriend.” Phil said as he laid his head on Dan’s chest. Dan proceeded to wrap his arms around Phil, giving into his cuddly mood.

The two men were perfectly content just lying there in each other’s arms, kind of watching the show that was left on the television, focusing more on each other. 

Eventually, the couple found themselves gently kissing, completely abandoning the television.

Dan then found himself straddling Phil, with his hands in Phil’s hair and Phil’s arms around his waist. 

Dan soon moved his attention to Phil’s neck, while slowly grinding down onto him. Dan removed his attention from Phil’s neck to look down at him with his usual ‘heart eyes’. 

“Wanna take this into my room?” Phil said, slowly moving is hands on Dan’s waist a bit lower. Dan eagerly nodded his head and got off Phil, holding out his hand for Phil to take and helped him up.

The two boys impatiently started making their way to Phil’s room, getting rid of various articles of clothing. As the two men finally entered the room, Dan almost roughly pulled Phil in for a deep kiss, pushing him down on the bed while straddling his lower region. 

While the couple continued to passionately kiss, Phil decided to take a bit of initiative to flip them over, so he was straddling Dan. Dan then groaned as Phil attached himself to Dan’s sensitive neck. Phil began to very slowly kiss his way down Dan’s chest.

As much as Dan was immensely enjoying this, his gaze began to wander a bit. He casted his eyes to an object on the floor, which was the broken lie detector that Phil had used in his collaboration with Connor.

He then remembered how much fun they had, and it really was a memorable day. He remembered quite a few of the innuendos that were shared today, and hadn’t realized that he had giggled out loud.

Dan put a hand over his mouth as a blush rised to his cheeks. 

“What was that?” Phil said with a little chuckle.

“N-nothing.. J-just.. My mind started to wander a bit..” Dan stuttered out, a little embarrassed.

“Oh, well what were you thinking about.” Phil asked. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Dan’s mind to wander during intimate moments like these, but a giggle has never occurred. 

“Just uhm.. Thinking about the collabs we did today. No big deal. Can we please continue now?” Dan asked, with a little pout on his face.

A smirk slowly appeared on Phil’s face as Dan finished.

“Aw, is my poor baby impatient?” he cooed to him, while firmly patting his back.

“Did you just pat my back?” Dan asked, with another blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Yeah why, did you want Daddy to pat you more? Or do you want Daddy Franta to do that for you?” Phil said, having trouble maintaining his laughter.

“Phil!” Dan yelled, playfully smacking Phil’s arm.


End file.
